


it's raining outside

by dsp4ir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Quarantine, Short One Shot, and i also like rain, i just wanted more kuroyaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsp4ir/pseuds/dsp4ir
Summary: yaku learns that isolation makes him think about things the way singers do in ballads. does sadness smell like rain, taste like the color gray? it's stupid, he thinks, but he can't think of anything else. kuroo's lucky, constantly giving yaku dumb science facts or looking at memes – he has things to do.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	it's raining outside

**Author's Note:**

> aaa i posted this on twitter and people kept saying they liked it so here it is jhvbejs its probably one of my best works bc of all of the good feedback i got after writing this. also this was sort of a vent fic?? idk i just just Feel it

it's raining outside. it leaves a quiet patter on the windows, sends a howling breeze outside. it'll rain like this all week, and yaku doesn't mind. their city has been under quarantine for almost a month now, and it's fine because the kitchen is too full anyway, because he and kuroo have too many movies to watch anyway, because he didn't want to go to work anyway.

yaku learns that isolation makes him think about things the way singers do in ballads. does sadness smell like rain, taste like the color gray? it's stupid, he thinks, but he can't think of anything else. kuroo's lucky, constantly giving yaku dumb science facts or looking at memes – he has things to do.

now that there's nothing to do, yaku can look at kuroo's face, admire the way he frowns and raises an eyebrow when he's confused, watch his lips purse when he concentrates on deciding whether he wants ramen or fish for dinner.

kuroo's pretty at night. he’s pretty when they talk about nothing and stare at the rain outside. he's glowing – the blue light of the moon shines down on his face, and he almost looks like he's glittering. even more so when he looks at yaku fondly, his lips traced into a small smile. he's so beautiful and he  _ knows _ it.

"i love you too," he hums, turning his attention to the night sky.

yaku tilts his head, then faces the ceiling so he can look up at kuroo. "i haven't even said anything yet."

his boyfriend looks down at him with this shine in his eyes as he chuckles and yaku  _ feels _ the happiness in his eyes. he can taste it on the tip of his tongue, and it sounds like the fuzzy feeling in his chest he had when they first said i love you to each other.

"i love you," yaku says, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"i love you too," kuroo echoes, and the older realizes that this feeling can't be explained in lyrics like the singers do, can't be described even by the best authors out there. it feels like the color of the midnight sky, sounds like rain, tastes like the moonlight. he can't tell if he's just tired or if he genuinely thinks this is what love feels like, but suddenly he understands how people decide when they want to marry someone.

loving someone wasn't dramatic and flashy, full of clichés and a wild sex life. loving someone was sitting in silence, talking with your eyes, doing something with nothing. it felt like coming home after a long day and it tasted like water. it was so  _ right. _ so yaku was content, dozing off in kuroo's arms without thinking about what he'd have to wear tomorrow at work or whether or not he'd put his uniform in the washer. the only thing on his mind were the long, strong arms around his waist and the rhythmic rise and fall of kuroo's chest that synced with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO SHORT IM SO SORRY ill probably finish one of my chapter fics at some point bbut right now im Avoiding them


End file.
